Irland
Überblick Die Republik Irland war - anders als Großbritannien - bislang nicht Teil der Länderliste, denn es gab schlichtweg keine guten Tarife auf dem irischen Prepaidmarkt, die es Wert gewesen wären, aufgeführt zu werden. Dabei hat Irland ähnlich wie etwa England gewisse Vorteile. Die SIM-Karten sind dort unregistriert und anonym und können dadurch leicht über das Internet gehandelt und bezogen werden. Demgegenüber gilt in Irland der Euro als Währung und Aufladungen machen keine so großen Probleme oder verursachen zusätzliche Umwechselgebühren. Die Vorwahl von Irland ist +353. Die 0 ist nur in der irischen Schreibweise national zu verwenden. Irland hat 3 Mobilfunknetzbetreiber: * Vodafone Ireland * Three Ireland (einschl. o2) * eir (vormals: Meteor) und ein paar MVNOs. o2 Ireland wurde 2013 von Telefónica an Three verkauft und danach ins Three-Netz integriert. Prepaid heißt auch in Irland eher "Pay as you go" (oft abgekürzt als PAYG) als "prepaid". Eine komplette Übersicht über alle irischen Angebote sind dem englischen Prepaid Data Wiki zu entnehmen. Auch manche irischen SIMs haben einen "Content Lock" standardmäßig vorinstalliert, der Minderjährige vor nicht-jugendfreien Inhalten schützen soll. Bei Three ist er schwierig zu entfernen, Vodafone genügt dagegen die Angabe, dass man über 18 Jahre alt ist. Auf dieser Seite wird nur Vodafone und sein "Jugend"-Prepaidangebot Vodafone X aufgeführt, da die anderen Anbieter einschl. MVNOs eine strenge Volumen-FUP beim Roaming durchführen, die Vodafone nicht hat. Das Vodafone-Jugendangebot ergibt in Kombination mit lang laufenden Koppel-Promotions gute Optionen, die problemlos allen zugänglich sind. Vodafone Ireland Vodafone hat in Irland die meisten Kunden in seinem Netz und eine gute Abdeckung in 2G, 3G und 4G, wenn auch Irland in Netztests bisher nicht so gut abschneidet. Vodafone gilt als bestes Netz dort und erste Wahl im Lande. Ihre Standard pay-as-you-go SIM Karte kann man im Land in Vodafone Läden kaufen (store locator) oder bei Resellern wie Carphone Warehouse für € 10 für den Starter. Der hat oft nur etwa 50 Cent vorgeladen. SIM-Karten sind also in Irland schon etwas teurer als in England. Im Internet werden sie bei ebay.co.uk und anderswo auch angeboten und mit geringen Aufpreis nach Deutschland verschickt. Man sollte darauf achten, dass man ausdrücklich eine irische und nicht britische Vodafone PAYG Karte kauft. Denn diese sehen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich und sind nicht austauschbar. Aufladungen von € 5 bis € 100 können auf der Seite von Vodafone Ireland oder über die App mit deutschen Kredit- oder Debitkarten (Visa und Mastercard) durchgeführt werden. In Irland gibt es zudem auch Ladebons zu kaufen. Der Aktivitätszeitraum für ausgehende Gespräche und Daten beträgt 6 Monate nach einer Aufladung und 2 weitere Monate im passiven Modus mit nur noch eingehenden Anrufen. Wenn man dann nicht aufläd, wird die SIM einschl. Guthaben nach insgesamt 8 Monaten deaktiviert. Das Kontostände kann man online im Account, über die 'My Vodafone' App, einer SMS mit 'BAL' an die 50233 oder dem USSD-Code *174# checken. Vodafone X Eigentlich wäre das PAYG-Angebot von Vodafone Ireland nicht sonderlich attraktiv, würden sie nicht eine eigene Jugendmarke pflegen, die in Irland Vodafone X heißt. Laut T&Cs ist sie nur für 18-25 Jahre alte Kunden aktivierbar. Dies wurde in Tests sowohl bei Kauf vor Ort nicht eingeschränkt und auch online bestellte Vodafone PAYG-SIMs sind problemlos auch für Ältere auf X buchbar. Aktivierung Dazu muss man sich in der App oder dem online Bereich von Vodafone Irland mit seinem "gefühlten Alter" registrieren. Man sollte darauf achten, dass man angibt, zwischen 18 und 25 Jahren alt zu sein. Zwar gibt es das Jugendangebot auch für Jugendliche unter 18; dann ist aber möglicherweise der "Content Lock" aktiv. Nach Erhalt der SIM sollte man sie ohne Datennutzung ins Telefon stecken und einen Anrufversuch unternehmen, um sie zu aktivieren. Dies kann auch im Roaming passieren und bis dahin könnte auch kein LTE gehen. Bevor man nun auflädt, sollte man dringend das u.g. Codewort an die 50222 schicken (s.u.) und die SMS-Bestätigung abwarten. Für die Pakete sollte man genau € 20 aufladen. Für Zusatzvolumen eignen sich andere Ladebeträge ab € 5. Das Aktivitätsfenster ist wie bei der Hauptmarke. Tarife Vodafone bietet zur Wahl drei verschiedene Tarif-Koppel-Pakete für € 20 gültig für 28 Tage an: * Unlimited Weekends '''mit kostenlosen Wochenenddaten: 25 GB plus "unlimited" Wochenenddaten, 100 Minuten und unbegrenzt SMS. Die "unlimited" Weekends gelten von 16h am Freitag bis 1h am Montag (MEZ) und sind auf 20 GB pro Wochenende gekappt. * '''Music '''mit Audio-Streaming: 20 GB Daten und Spotify Premium Audio Streaming Paket, 100 Minuten und unbegrenzt SMS * '''Sport '''mit Video-Streaming: 20 GB Daten und Sky Go mit dem britischen Sky Sports Mobile TV Pack 1 und den Kanälen Sky Sports Premier League, Sky Sports Action, Sky Sports Arena, Sky Sports News und Sky News, 100 Minuten und unbegrenzt SMS Für die meisten Nutzen ist das Wochenendpaket wohl das interessanteste, da alle Daten auch im Roaming ausgegeben werden. Als "unlimited" ist pro Wochenende bis zu 20 GB Daten erhältlich. Maximal sind also 4 x 20 GB und 25 GB für Wochentage d.h. max. 125 GB erhältlich. Spotify ist zwar ein schönes Koppelprodukt, aber dessen Daten sind nicht zero-rated wie bei StreamOn oder den Vodafone Pässen, Sky Go funktioniert auch nur mit britischen Sky-Kanälen. Die Minuten und SMS gelten auch im Roaming in der EU/EWR. Bei erstmaliger Buchung vor Aufladung unbedingt das Kennwort "WEEKEND" für das Paket mit Wochenenddaten, "MUSIC" für Spotify and "SPORT" für SkyGo an die 50222 SMSen und Antwort abwarten. Die Pakete verlängern sich automatisch nach 28 Tagen, wenn man erneut € 20 auflädt. Möchte man wechseln, muss man zunächst das neue Kennwort eingeben oder online im Account wechseln. Über die Pakete hinaus kann man nur relativ teuer 1 GB für € 5 und 5 GB für € 15 zukaufen. Es findet kein Volumenübertrag in den Folgemonat statt. Die Transaktionen, Kontostände und Aufladung kann man über die irische "My Vodafone" App abrufen, die allerdings etwas lahm ist (für Android-Nutzer: hier). Daneben kann man auch seinen online Account aufrufen oder "BAL" an die 50233 gratis texten. '''Roaming Vodafone Irland roamt in Deutschland nur im Netz von Vodafone in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE mit einer gewissen Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Es werden so etwa 20 Mbit/s im Download und 15 Mbit/s im Upload erreicht. Der Ping ist mit 40 ms für Roaming sehr gut. Die Telekom- und o2-Netze gehen in Deutschland nicht. Es ist also eine reine Vodafone-Lösung wie etwa Voxi UK. Vodafone Irland führt bisher keine FUP beim Roaming durch, hat auch keine angekündigt und bewirbt die Pakete uneingeschränkt für "Europa". Dabei wird auch in Irland der Roamingbereich zu Inlandspreisen etwas über den eigentlichen EU- und EWR-Bereich ausgedehnt. Es ist zusätzlich die Schweiz dabei, die Kanalinseln und die Isle of Man. Vodafone Irland hat bereits garantiert, im Fall eines Brexits Großbritannien weiter in seiner EU-Inlandszone zu belassen. Beim Tethering (= Nutzung als mobiler Hotspot) sollte man auf den korrekten APN "live.vodafone.ie" achten, denn der alternative APN "hs.vodafone.ie" kann u.U. zu Aufpreisen führen. Fazit Vodafone X als "Jugend"marke von Vodafone kann eine interessante Option darstellen. Es werden Daten im deutschen Vodafone-Netz im auf ca. 20 Mbit/s abgebremsten 4G/LTE in diversen Koppelprodukten sehr günstig verkauft. Das Roaming verläuft problemlos und ist bisher nicht von einer FUP oder Brexit bedroht. Wegen der Paketgröße eignet sich das Angebot insbesondere nur für Vielnutzer mit einem Volumen so um 40-50 GB im Monat, die ein gutes Vodafone-Netz vor Ort haben, ohne gleich LTE Max zu benötigen, was es zur Voxi-Alternative macht. Vielen Dank an Thomas für seine Anregungen, ohne die dieser Artikel nicht entstanden wäre.